sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Raya and the Last Dragon
| producer = Guillermo del Toro Osnat Shurer Emma Tillinger Koskoff Peter Chernin Bradley Cooper Jordan Kerner Aaron L. Gilbert Brenda Gilbert | screenplay = Patrick McHale Adele Lim David Henry Hwang Terry Rossio David S. Goyer | story = Guillermo Del Toro Kiel Murray John Francis Daley Jonathan Goldstein Simon Kinberg David S. Goyer Justin Rhodes | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Bron Creative The Kerner Entertainment Company Double Dare You Productions Chernin Entertainment Allison Shearmur Productions | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures United Artists Releasing Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}Raya and the Last Dragon is an upcoming American animated fantasy film in production by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Bron Creative, The Kerner Entertainment Company, Chernin Entertainment, Double Dare You Productions and Allison Shearmur Productions and will be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures along with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer through United Artists Releasing in North America and Universal Pictures in International. It will be directed by Paul Briggs and Dean Wellins, co-directed by John Ripa,https://www.instagram.com/johnripa/ with a screenplay by Patrick McHale, Adele Lim, David Henry Hwang, Terry Rossio and David S. Goyer and stars the voices of Cassie Steele, Awkwafina, Alexander Skarsgård, Ken Watanabe, Brian Tyree Henry, Jet Li, Christopher Eccleston, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Sarah Paulson, Jason David Frank, Eddie Izzard, Amanda Seyfried, John Oliver, Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele. The film is scheduled for release on November 25, 2020. Premise In a land called Kumandra, split into five different regions, a warrior named Raya searches for the last dragon in the world.https://twitter.com/TheDisInsider/status/1165338946789769216 Cast *Cassie Steele as Raya, a warrior searching for the last dragon *Awkwafina as Sisu, the last dragon *Alexander Skarsgård *Ken Watanabe *Brian Tyree Henry *Jet Li *Christopher Eccleston *Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Sarah Paulson *Jason David Frank *Eddie Izzard *Amanda Seyfried *John Oliver *Keegan-Michael Key *Jordan Peele Production In May 2018, it was reported that Walt Disney Animation Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Universal Pictures was developing an original animated film titled Dragon Empire, which would be the directorial debut of story artists Paul Briggs and Dean Wellins, and written by Kiel Murray. In October 2018, it was announced that Adele Lim would write a screenplay with David Henry Hwang, Terry Rossio, Patrick McHale and David S. Goyer, with the film being produced by Guillermo del Toro, Osnat Shurer, Emma Tillinger Koskoff, Peter Chernin, Bradley Cooper, Jordan Kerner, Aaron L. Gilbert and Brenda Gilbert. Release Raya and the Last Dragon is scheduled to be theatrically released on November 25, 2020 in the United States. References External links * Category:2020s American animated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:2020 films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:Animated films about dragons Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:The Kerner Entertainment Company films Category:Films produced by Bradley Cooper Category:Films produced by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films produced by Peter Chernin Category:Films with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Films with screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang